


Three Simple Words

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 19, I Love You, M/M, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ doesn't just likes Cyrus.He loves him.





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 19 :)  
> hope y'all enjoyed!!! i really struggled writing this so i hope it's good

TJ couldn’t sleep tonight. He wanted to, though; he had a big game tomorrow and needed to be at its fittest. But his mind kept on wandering around him. Around Cyrus.  
Cyrus and TJ had been dating for a few months now, and they really liked each other. The thing was, TJ didn’t just _like_ Cyrus. He loved him. He loved him so much it hurt. He didn’t know if he could ever handle not being with him. And he didn’t know how he survived all those years without him by his sides either. He just loved him. ‘Loved’. Not ‘liked’.  
And he had no idea if Cyrus felt the difference as well.  
Maybe it didn’t even matter. Maybe he was just overthinking everything.  
But, tomorrow, he would find out.

On that thought, TJ fell asleep and had the weirdest dream where everyone had a basketball instead of their head—but he forgot about it when he woke up at the sound of his alarm.

The walk to the middle school was filled with him wondering how he could ask Cyrus if he loved him. Or how he could tell him he loved him. He couldn’t just come up to him and say; “Hey, I love you!” or “Hey, I need to know if you love me. Like, ‘love’, not just ‘like’.”  
Or maybe he could.  
Yep, _nope_.

When TJ entered his first class of the day and sat down before taking out his notebook, he stared at the white paper with pale blue lines for a second. A memory of primary school just popped in his head. Some girl gave him a folded paper similar to this one and on it was written; ’Do you want to be my boyfriend? Cross your answer.’ (Spoiler alert: he crossed ‘no’ because… you know… he’s kinda gay.) What if he did that? Cyrus would think it was funny and, that way, he wouldn’t have to face him if the answer was negative.  
_Ugh._ He couldn’t do that.  
A sigh escaped his lips.

TJ didn’t see Cyrus all morning. And, honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was sad or happy about that. He was sad because, if that wasn’t obvious, he missed him. TJ never thought he’d be that cheesy. But a part of him was happy because his life motto was ‘the later the better’—and he wasn’t really excited to confess his love to his boyfriend.  
Thinking about it, that was ridiculous.  
Cyrus was his _boyfriend_. He wanted to be with him as much as TJ wanted to. Why was he so nervous to say those three simple words? They probably didn’t even mean a thing to Cyrus. But they did to him.

At lunch, TJ decided to sit down outside. There were way less people because it wasn’t exactly hot, since they were in the middle of March. Cyrus was supposed to meet him there in a few minutes so that they could enjoy some time together before splitting up for the afternoon.

“Hey babe.” TJ felt arms surrounding his shoulders and he smiled. He missed him.  
“Hey,” he said after kissing his hand. “How was your morning?”  
“Good! I studied so hard for that literature test, I hope I did well.” Cyrus sat down next to him, just a few inches away.  
“I’m sure you did great,” TJ reassured him, playing with his boyfriend’s fingers. “You’re still coming to the game later, right?”  
“Of course! You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

The brunet took out with only one hand his little box of vegetables and popped one into his mouth. He let his head rest against TJ’s shoulder and scooted closer to him, trying to steal his body heat. TJ just smiled and started eating his lunch. He loved him so much. Every time he dared to look at Cyrus, it hit him hard as if he never realised it.

Time passed and, soon enough, the ring announcing lunch break was over rang. Cyrus got up, quickly packing his stuff in his bag and TJ followed. He still hadn’t told him and if he didn’t in a few seconds, it would be too late. _Come on, TJ. It’s just three words. Do it._  
As Cyrus was about to walk away to get to class, TJ reached for his wrist. The boy looked back and wondered what was going on.  
“Cyrus, I… I love you.”  
The brunet just stared at him for what felt like hours. Sounds were exiting his mouth but none of them sounded English. His face went fully red and his hands were moving all around him.   
“I, uh… I gotta get to… class.”  
Then, he ran.  
And TJ just stood there, watching the boy running away from him with his heart between his hands.

Later that afternoon, TJ and the whole basketball team were standing on the field, along with the opposite team. The game was supposed to start in about five minutes, and Cyrus was nowhere to be seen. Deep down, TJ hoped he would come despite what happened earlier. He was probably mad at him. And it was his fault. Why was he so obsessed with that little difference between the word ‘like’ and the word ‘love’!? Why did it matter so much to him!?  
Being the captain, TJ was supposed to figure out the strategy, but his mind wasn’t there. The game hadn’t even started yet and the coach was already telling him off. Where was Cyrus?  
The game started. Buffy got the ball and passed it to TJ; he shot, but the ball missed the loop. Frustration made him freeze for a second. He never missed the loop. He needed Cyrus. He couldn’t do it if he was mad at him. He _needed_ him.  
Half-time rang. They were being beaten eighteen by ten. The coach seemed furious at TJ for not focusing enough on the game. The captain was trying, though, but Cyrus still wasn’t here. His eyes kept on checking the front door to see if he finally arrived. Why couldn’t he just play normally? He didn’t need Cyrus to score! He managed to do so way before they even met!

The coach was still trying to motivate him but TJ wasn’t even listening anymore. His gaze stayed stuck on the door. Closed, always closed. Until it opened. When TJ saw Cyrus, he began running toward him, leaving the man by himself. Cyrus almost fell when he caught his boyfriend in his arms. A few people were watching them, but TJ didn’t seem to care.  
“I’m happy to see you, too,” the brunet laughed.  
“I thought you wouldn’t come. I thought you were mad at me.” TJ touched Cyrus’ cheeks as if to check if he was really in front of him.  
“Why would I be mad at you?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“I don’t know, you… You seemed a bit angry at lunch and…”  
“No, TJ!” Cyrus pulled TJ’s hands away from his face and kept them in his. “I was just not ready to hear you say, you know…”  
“I love you?”  
TJ met the boy’s eyes. They stared at each other for a while.  
“Yeah,” Cyrus admitted.  
“But… I love you.” He sounded so desperate.   
“You do?” Cyrus’ eyes flickered to look at his fingers fidgeting with TJ’s.  
“I do.” The captain lifted his boyfriend’s face up so that they looked at each other again. “So much.”  
“I love you, too,” he said, slightly blushing.  
“You do?”  
“I do. So much.”

They both chuckled, their bright smile lighting up the entire place. Then, TJ pulled the brunet closer, and he kissed him.  
Cyrus was here.  
And he didn’t just like him.  
He _loved_ him.


End file.
